


The Road To Hell

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Canon Death of Severus Snape, Child Abuse, Dark fic, Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, If you squint Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Murder, Obsessive behavior about a woman, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions, is it really? Maybe at one point long ago for Severus Snape it was, but not now.





	The Road To Hell

The road hell is paved with good intentions they say, and maybe it was at one point for Severus Tobias Snape. He was the last of the pureblood wizarding family the Princes. They were once a great family you know? Their beautiful manor home, not as nice as the Malfoy’s by far, but Eileen claimed that she had a lovely childhood.

She like James Charles Potter was a long-awaited child, but unlike Potter, she was the wrong gender, not good enough to be an heir or a spare. She still was valuable for a family trying utterly so desperately just to stay alive. The family were dying in droves long before she was born. Cousins who thought they did not need to have children, someone else would, until no one else did.

Eileen and whatever pureblood children she had were the family’s last hope by the time she was ten. But, the girl wasn't the smartest tool in the shed. She was no Hermione Granger that was for sure. She was not as cunning as her son, she was not as loyal to her family as Neville Longbottom, she was not as smart as Draco Malfoy, she was not as brave as Harry Potter, but she surely was a love-struck fool like one Lavender Brown.

She met Tobias Snape when she was only seventeen, she had just finished school. She was no great beauty, her only value to pureblood men was the pureblood heirs she might one day birth. Her husband was either going to be a gay man just doing his ”duty” to produce an heir, someone as plain as she, or someone who would take a pretty half-blood or muggleborn mistress on the side.

She would either be left to the likes of someone like Goyle or she would be sold onto someone like the Malfoys because she was the last of her line under the age of seventy. Neither option pleased the dim wited girl thought her son. So, when Tobias honest to Merlin took an interest in her, for more than her name, her blood or the babies she would birth? She was hooked on it like he was the very best drug in the world.

Unlucky for her, she ended up pregnant six weeks after meeting him. Unlucky for her son his father was the worst type of muggle, a dumb worthless brute. Who could not and would not understand what his wife’s magic could give him. How it could have changed their lives. Instead upon finding out that she was a Witch he snapped her wand like it was a twig, and then beat her.

She was four months pregnant at the time. Severus was lucky he was even born. Nearly snuffed out before he even took one breath of air. Maybe it would have been better if he had never been born he thought, maybe it would have been better.

The Dark Lord tended to give his recruits a present after they were marked, and it wasn't the kind you wanted to open on Christmas morning. For some it was pure torture, to test their limits, others it was a squib relative to kill, others it was that bastard blood traitor of a cousin to teach a lesson to. But, for Severus it was Tobias.

You see Severus and the dark lord had more in common than most would think. Their mothers were both pureblood, some of the last of their lines. They were also dumb fools who dared to believe a muggle of all things was capable of loving them. But how could a beast love something of such great power as a Witch how could they? 

While his lord’s father was not a part of his life? Tobias took his hatred of magic out on Severus’s very body. The beatings did not end when he was outside of his mother’s womb. They only got worse. Too many broken noses to count. Fractured arms, a cracked tooth, a finger that never went back in place exactly as it should. On really cold days or rainy days where you could feel it in your very bones, he would limp his left leg dragging ever so slightly behind the right.

That was caused by being shoved, kicked and dare say sometimes even thrown down the flight of stairs in their home.

Tobias was easily six foot three inches tall. His son was nearly just as tall, only an inch shorter by the day he turned sixteen, but the man who sired him out weighted him easily by at least a hundred pounds. The man was not fat, he was broad, tall and strong. His son, on the other hand, was a thin and wiry as his father was large.

Severus was not made for hard labor, he was made for the arts and skills that took a strong mind and a strong will like potions or spell crafting. And till the day he left that fucking house to never return Tobias took advantage of that fact. His son’s height did not change the fact he was Tobias’s second favorite punching bag beyond Eileen.

Though honestly, her black eyes were so dead at this point sometimes Severus wondered if she even felt any of it. If she knew what was going on around her. Maybe it was brain damage. Maybe it was mental illness, maybe it was she was just so fucking damaged she couldn't feel anything anymore. Severus hoped that one of those was the case, he would be haunted for the rest of his life by the sight of her still breathing, but might as well be good and dead form.

That to him was far more painful than any beating had ever been. That was why when the dark lord brought out Tobias Snape, Severus didn't even hesitate as he said the killing curse. He thought to himself as he did so this is for you mum, he's finally going to pay for what he did to you.

He didn't even blink as the body of the man who sired him fell like a fat heap onto the stone floor. As if he was a Marionette and someone had cut his strings. He felt nothing but power in that moment, nothing but joy. The bastard was good and dead. His mother would wake up and be who she once was before he caused her to lose herself in her own bloody mind.

The dark lord hissed quietly in his ear ”my Severus, my servant, so like me, my most powerful one, you too now have pruned your tree of those of less desirable blood. Doesn't it feel good to do so?”

Tom’s fingers brushed against his cheek, and another pressed against his lips asking if for entrance. Severus knew what he would be doing tonight as death eater besides making potions. It thrilled him to be wanted, but he would prefer to take Lily to bed; not be to bed by the dark lord. But he would take what he could get until he has Lily. And she would be his.

”Yes, it does my lord,” he said softly.

The next day Severus told his mother what happened that the bastard was dead. Instead of happiness, she said to him ”why did you do that?” Her eyes were still cold and dead. She was more of a corpse than a person.

He had no answer at the time for her. And he never would be able to give her once he did, two weeks later at thirty-five Eileen Ava Snape once Prince was dead due to a heart attack. She was at one point was the last recognized member of the Prince family, and it was taken down by a muggle who couldn't even sign his own God Damn name. Sometimes now Severus thinks she died of a broken heart, and how stupid that was. To die for a stupid muggle like that.

Years later Albus Dumbledore dared to ask him why he did it, and all Severus Snape could say was ”the same reason why you were happy when Ariana, your sister was dead.”

The man didn't ask him to explain and simply nodded, he understood it quite well.

As Severus lay dying in the shrieking shack thinking of all his regrets that was not one of them. He thought to himself ”I never did claim to be a good person now did I?”

He did what he supposed, he served his purpose so unlike his mother and the bastard she was married to. He at least had that fact.


End file.
